


Fixing the Mistake

by goldclock



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldclock/pseuds/goldclock
Summary: This is the scene we needed in 5x09 between Lucas and Nathan but never got.
Relationships: Lucas Scott/Lindsey Strauss, Lucas Scott/Nathan Scott, Peyton Sawyer/Lucas Scott
Kudos: 2





	Fixing the Mistake

This is basically a "rewrite" of Lucas and Nathan's brief discussion after the basketball game when Nathan asks Lucas if he kissed Peyton. I could not believe that Nathan let Lucas off that easy. Like how can you just let him marry Lindsay after he did something so screwed up???! Those were serious issues and coping mechanisms that should not be taken lightly. Plus Lucas should have been man enough to own his mistake and be honest with Lindsay.

\---

"Did you kiss her?" Nathan asked angrily. Lucas' eyes went wide like a deer in headlights. All it took was one glance in his brother's direction to see how pissed off Nathan was. How did he know about that?

"Look, I know I'm a dick…" Lucas began trying to explain himself.

Nathan cut him off, "No, Luke, what the hell are you doing? You're engaged to Lindsay!"

"It was a mistake."

"Which one? The proposal or the kiss?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "It's not gonna happen again." It was all he could say.

Nathan ignored his lame excuse. "Look, I know your history with her. You know your history with her," Nathan said.

"What are you saying?"

Lucas pressed, growing frustrated at the vulnerability he was being forced into.

"I'm not saying anything. I'm just trying to figure out what the hell you're doing!"

"I don't know! I didn't plan for that to happen." Lucas said angrily, just wanting this conversation to end.

Nathan made sure he was looking Luke straight in the eye. "Are you still in love with her?" He hated how he had to ask his brother this question, but it needed to be asked.

Now it was Luke's turn to be pissed off. "What the hell kind of question is that? I just got _engaged_. I'm marrying Lindsay. End of story."

There were a million and one things Nate could've said to him -- most of which he probably had no right to say considering his own situation with Carrie -- but the question was still stood. "Well then what the hell were you doing kissing her the night you got engaged to Lindsay?"

"You know what, I'm just gonna go," Lucas said, not giving Nathan a second look as he walked out of the gym. Nathan had no right to judge him. Not right now, not about this, and especially not about her. Nathan had seen how she screwed him up. He knew better than anyone what she put him through. He was supposed to have his back, not make him feel like an even bigger mess than he already was.

"Luke! Luke, stop!" Nathan yelled, but Lucas just walked faster. Nathan ran after him and managed to cut him off before he could make it out of the gym. "Look, just hold on. I'm not here to tell you what to do, okay? But you can't just bury this under the rug and think it's all gonna go away. That's insane. You need to face this, Luke."

Lucas scoffed. "I told you that I'm marrying Lindsay. I'm engaged to her and that's what I chose."

"You think that's facing it?!" Nate growled, trying his damn hardest to make sure no one else heard. "If you don't have someone in your life telling you how screwed up that is, then something's wrong. You're my brother, and I love you, but this is some messed up shit."

That was all Luke could take from his brother before he decided to end the conversation altogether. He stepped past Nathan and slammed the gym door open, fuming with each step. He was rounding the last corner before he'd reach the exit doors when he almost ran right into Lindsay, Brooke, and Haley.

"Woah Luke!" Brooke exclaimed.

"God, I'm sorry," he said, clearly flustered. The frustration of his last conversation was a little more evident in his voice than he'd like to admit.

"Hey, you okay, babe?" Lindsay asked, picking up on the tone in his voice.

"Yeah, sorry," he said dragging his hand over his face. "It was just a hard game," he lied.

"Well, we were thinking about going to Tric to get a drink before the night ends. Wanna come? Looks like you could probably use a shot or two" his fiancé said jokingly.

The truth is that he just wanted to go home. He needed space from everyone. Especially Lindsay right now. After his conversation with Nate, the guilt was fresh and eating him alive. "Thanks for the offer, Linds, but I think I'm just gonna go home. But you guys should go. Really! I'm good," he added, noticing the concern in her eyes. She honestly was too good for him.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I don't have to go," she said quietly.

"No, please go. I'll meet you at home later," he said happily with his most convincing smirk. She bought it.

"Okay," she smiled back.


End file.
